FFACP
The''' Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin''' (FFACP) is a newer army with not a large size. Their current head leaders are Freakky Poo1 and Sir Master L. They are currently asking penguins to join by going to their website here. History FFACP was started on the ninth of February by Freakky Poo1 and Sir Master L, they wanted to make an army that had to deal with fire and they wanted to make Club Penguin have a bigger government and make it more united, the two leaders used to fight for The Army of Club Penguin (ACP), they are still good friends the two armies and FFACP helps them out in any major battle or whenever they need help. FFACP is still relativaly small and asks penguins to join by doing the following below on this page. Uniform FFACP's uniform is a basic for members and non-members For members: Color(s): Orange Head Item(s): Red Viking Helmet Eye Wear: Spy Shades T-Shirt Item(s): Red Electric Guitar T-Shirt Neck Item(s): Blue Scubba Tank Feet Item(s): Any Hiking Boots/Shoes Hand Item(s): Red Electric Guitar For non-members: Color(s): Orange Head Item(s): Red Baceball Cap (inclued when you join Club Penguin) Eye Wear: Ninja Mask T-Shirt: Red Electric Guitar T-Shirt Neck Item(s): Card-Jitzu Neckless Feet Item: None Hand Item: Friendship Braselete Leaders They are are three supreme head leaders and one regular head leader of FFACP 1st in command (supreme head leaders): Freakky Poo1, Sir Master L 2nd in command (supreme head leader): King Will5 3rd in command (head leader): Lelon Turbo Servers FFACP has two curant severs Aurora and Grasshopper. They also share Klondike with ACP. Aurora is the capital (EPF Command Room is White House), the recruiting and the training area for FFACP. Grasshopper is the battle practice area. Klondike is the shared area between ACP and FFACP. Rooms The EPF Command Room is like our White House the leaders or presidents of FFACP live there, we also make the rules and have meetings there a lot. The Dojo is the training room for our soldiers. The Forts are our battle areas where we fight. The Stadium is where we pratice for battle. Allies Wizards of CP (WCP) Join You can join FFACP by doing the following 1) go to www.youtube.com/user/Fellfilms 2) scroll down to the "About Me" section and read about us 3) send a message throught YouTube to Fellfilms saying that you want to join, what your Club Penguin name is, and why you want to join. To Join follow the directions above and go to our website HERE!!!. Ranks Please help us by joining today and you will be signed up and your name will be on here. 1st Head Leader(s): Freakky Poo1, Sir Master L 2nd Head Leader(s): King Will5 +++Supreme Leaders+++ 3rd Head Leader(s): Lelon Turbo ---Head Leaders Line--- 4th; Head General(s): Kenneth1000 (advisor) Head Sergant(s): None Yet Sergant(s): None Yet Privite(s): Marmaduke771, Nerfboy12, Joshisskillz Addional Help Sometimes from ACP Blog Hi to visit our blog please scroll to the top of this page and click talk, there you can write and read our's and other's posts about our army on our blog.